In diagnostic nuclear medicine, a radioactive pharmaceutical (a pharmaceutical containing a radioactive substance) is administered in a biological body and an image reflecting a vital function is obtained through PET (Positron Emission Tomography), a gamma camera, or the like.
As a radioactive pharmaceutical, a pharmaceutical obtained by labeling a biomolecule interacting with a disease-related substance with a radioactive substance is expected as a pharmaceutical to specifically detect a disease and the research and development of a novel pharmaceutical is actively worked on (refer to Non-Patent Literatures 1 and 2 for example).
It is desirable to perform a labeling reaction with a radioactive substance under a moderate condition in order to maintain the function of a biomolecule interacting with a disease-related substance. In the case of synthesizing an 18F labeling material that is a typical PET pharmaceutical for example, an 18F labeling process is usually carried out at a high temperature of around 100° C. (refer to Non-Patent Literature 3 for example). Since deactivation of a function in a biomolecule is concerned at a high temperature, however, a method of not applying labeling directly in the process but applying reaction with an 18F labeling agent labeled with 18F at around room temperature is the mainstream (refer to Non-Patent Literatures 1 and 2 for example).
Further, many of the 18F labeling agents are water-insoluble chemical compounds and a reaction solution is an organic solvent solution such as acetonitrile and ether that is concerned about the deactivation of the function of a biomolecule. To cope with that, a manufacturing method of introducing an 18F labeling agent into a reaction container, evaporating a solvent to dryness, thereafter adding a biomolecule aqueous solution, and leaving it at rest for a given length of time without applying agitation that is also concerned about the deactivation of the function of a biomolecule is adopted (refer to Non-Patent Literatures 1 and 2 for example).